


failed dates & beautiful strangers

by lisinwonderland



Series: GOT7 One Shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Capslock, M/M, also, complete fluff, slightly hinted 2young, sorry i couldn't add any off the other boys, very slightly, you have to squint your eyes to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark was completely frustrated, he had been stood up. at least, until that beautiful boy arrived.</p><p>"hello! i'm sorry you had to wait for so long!"</p><p>"don’t worry, it’s okay"</p>
            </blockquote>





	failed dates & beautiful strangers

why he let himself get tricked into this, he had no freaking idea. he had been waiting for like 2 hours, and his date had clearly stood him up. mark was more upset than furious, after all, it felt as if he had failed. he was so... pathetic. he threw his arms in the table and dug his face in between his arms, feeling every bit the unsuccessful fool he was. he wouldn't let jinyoung and youngjae trick him into something like this ever again. in that moment he felt someone coming to his table and he, albeit reluctantly, lifted his face up. when he did so, he saw the most beautiful human being that he had ever seen, standing in front of him, his hair wet and clothes slightly crumpled, but perfect nonetheless.

"hello! i'm sorry you had to wait for so long, but I really really have a good reason for being this late. I'm not usually late, like, never, but this time I have a good reason and..." the boy in front of him was starting to rant, and if there was something that really got to mark's nerves were, exactly, nervous rants.

"don’t worry, it’s okay" mark said, calmly, trying to stop the word vomit of the other boy.

the boy in front of him sat down and smiled at him brightly, and mark felt himself go blind.

"i'm jackson, by the way."

"the name's mark" he answered, replying with another smile as well, and for the first time in the night, he felt like it everything was going to end well.

 

* * *

 

 

 “and then he fell off the chair terrified” jackson finished his story, while mark was occupied trying not fall off his chair himself, the way jackson did his story telling completely amusing him.

it was the first time mark was feeling so at ease in a first date, and he didn’t want it to end. he wanted to stay in that coffee shop, with the strange guy his friends set him up forever. jackson was a funny, caring, sweet and down to earth individual, who cared about his family and friends more than he cared about himself. mark was falling hard, to say the least, and he had just met the other boy, so he didn’t want to imagine what it would be like when he got to meet the other for real, got to know his habits and perks, and his day-to-day quirks. not to mention that he was a piece of art, his jaw line so sharp you could probably sharpen a knife with it, and his smile,  _goddamn_ , his smile was pure sunlight oozing from his mouth, really, and it made him feel so young and free, with those plump lips of his and those dark brown eyes that you could feel boring into your soul and…

“mark?” jackson was waving his hand in front of him and the older shook himself from his daydreaming.

“wha…? oh, sorry, i…” mark blushed profusely, trying to think of an excuse on why he was being a little creep and was watching the other with so much attention, but jackson got ahead of him.

“sorry, am i… am i boring you?” jackson said, apologetically. “i’m sorry, i just… i just talk too much and never let anyone say anything, and… and i’m starting to rant, because that’s what i do when i’m nervous and i don’t know what to…”

“jackson” mark smiled at him genuinely and, in an act of boldness, took the other’s hand in one of his. “it’s okay, you are not boring me, i was just…” mark didn’t know if he should be saying what he was going to say, but  _oh, well, to hell with it_. “i was just wondering what it’d be like to have a second date with you”

the way jackson beamed at him after that made mark smile, and he didn’t regret telling him.

 

* * *

 

mark was smiling from ear to ear when he entered his dancing class at ten in the morning and immediately, jinyoung came over to him.

“mark! i’m sorry, i’m really sorry”

mark frowned at him and tilted his head to the side cutely.

“what for?”

“what for…? what do you mean ‘what for’? i’m sorry our friend couldn’t go to the date but  _apparently_ his mother needed help because he was…”

“wait, wait. what do you mean ‘couldn’t go to the date’? he was… he was there.. i mean, he was pretty late, but he came…” mark said, completely confused.

“umm, no, mark… if he had gone, he would have told me… i’m pretty sure he didn’t go”

jinyoung was looking at him as if he was crazy or as if he had grown two heads.

“but jackson was there, i… we spent all night talking and he even kissed me on the cheek when he left me at my apartment’s door, gave his phone number too.” mark mumbled, wondering if after all he had imagined that perfect boy. but it couldn’t be, right? he didn’t have an imagination that wild, right?  _right?_

“jackson?” jinyoung asked, at a loss. “mark… my friend’s name is eric… not jackson” at that moment, a sly smirk graced jinyoung’s mouth and mark knew he was dreading what he was going to say next. “you slut, you flirted with another man!”

“fuck, jinyoung…” mark groaned, extracting his phone from his pocket, unblocking it and starting to type in it furiously.

“mark. mark. mark!” jinyoung exclaimed, snatching the phone away from the other’s hands when he didn’t even look up.

“give it back. give it back now, jinyoung!” mark was mad and he didn’t even know why. well, maybe he did. but it was all jinyoung’s fault, and jackson’s, and even eric’s. he didn’t want to be a pity project or something like that.

“whoa, there, tiger, stop. stop whatever you are thinking right now. this jackson guy seems pretty cool, you were even smiling when you came through the door, and i haven’t seen you smile in a looooong while. so, why don’t give him the benefit of the doubt? maybe he’s a good boy. maybe he didn’t want you to be alone, maybe he saw how fucking attractive you are and decided to just go talk with you and flirt with you. mark! he went with you to your apartment just so he could kiss your cheek! hell, if you aren’t going to give him a chance, i, for sure, will, because he seems awesome.”

mark swallowed and took a breath. he was sure that he wanted jackson, but what if… what if this was just jackson pitying him and…?

“stop overanalyzing, mark” jinyoung said gently, waking mark out of his reverie and giving him his phone back. “and don’t fuck this up, alright?”

“alright. ”the older boy nodded and breathed deeply.

jinyoung gave his shoulder a soft   squeeze and smiled at him, then going back to where youngjae was, and proceeding to side-hug him tightly. 

mark shook his head... well, what could go wrong? and he started to type. 

 

**from: mark**

**to: wild &sexy jackson** (don't ask him, apparently jackson goes around calling himself that)

_so... i've talked to my friend..._

 

mark sat down at one of the benches of the campus, trying not be too nervous or anxious. 

 

**from: wild &sexy jackson**

**to: mark**

_oh? cool, i guess?_

 

**from: mark**

**to: wild &sexy jackson **

_and he told me that my date's name was eric, not jackson, and that he couldn't come because of his mother or something of the sort... care to explain?_

 

**from: wild &sexy jackson**

**to: mark**

_oh._

_well..._

_you see, i was..._

_goddamn, you weren't suppose to find out..._

_im really sorry..._

 

**from: mark**

**to: wild &sexy jackson **

_can you explain why you did it?_

 

**from: wild &sexy jackson**

**to: mark**

_well...  i..._

_im going to be completely honest but..._

_you were handsome and you looked lonely, and i felt that if i let the opportunity to talk to you pass by, i would regret it forever... so against my better judgment to not bother you i... couldn't help myself..._

 

well, that was something mark was clearly not expecting. 

 

_in my defense, ill say that i didn't say i was your date, you just... assumed it and i went with the flow..._

_please, don't hate me..._

 

for real? this boy came in, saving him from complete humiliation and then told him that he couldn't help talking to him and he really though that mark would hate him? jackson was completely delirious. 

 

**from: mark**

**to: wild &sexy jackson **

_as a matter of fact_

_im just flattered... didn't think i could attract someone as gorgeous as you, and im not speaking only about your looks..._

 

**from: wild &sexy jackson **

**to: mark**

_:D does that mean i get to have another chance?_

 

**from: mark**

**to: wild &sexy jackson**

_well, i did say i'd love to know what it would be like to having a second date with you, didn't i?_

 

**from: wild &sexy jackson **

**to: mark**

_yay! *-* ill pick you up on thursday at eight! and wear something smart, markie pooh! ;)_

 

mark smiled. he wouldn't regret this decision ever, he was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I TOOK THE IDEA ORIGINALLY FROM THIS PROMPT: 
> 
> Person A gets stood up on a blind date so they sit alone at a table for two, completely heart broken. Person B is the waiter/waitress serving Person A and Person B feels bad for Person A so they buy Person A’s meal and sits with them after their shift ends.
> 
> BUT I CHANGED IT SO MUCH AFTER ALL. OH, WELL, AT LEAST IT'S FINALLY FINISHED.
> 
> THANKS TO ALL THE SUBSCRIBERS. PLEASE LEAVE ME IN THE COMMENTS THE PROMPT AND PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO DO AND I'LL TRY TO DO IT.
> 
> ALSO, IF YOU WANT, FEEL FREE TO ADD ME ON TWITTER SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT GOT7 OR THE PAIRINGS OR WHATEVER, MY ACC IS @xiaomakeu ^^
> 
> -lisinwonderland


End file.
